New girl
by Rosalie1316
Summary: Rosalie Lawrence or Rose Smith has been moving for 3 years, she has been at more then 7 school in this time. What happens when she moves to Welkerville and meets Adam Bree Leo ad Chase. Can she keep the secret she has been hiding,What happens when she finds out the Davenport's Secret.Will their friendship last and maybe some romance or will everything come crashing down around them
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

I sat down on the picnic blanket beside my 5 year old daughter Jessica who was playing peak-a-boo with her 9 month old sister Stella. i felt someone snake their arms around my waist kissing my cheek. i fell back on to their lap and looked up at him. This was the guy that drove me crazy but i still loved him. The guy who was there with me through it all, who never left my side when time got tough, he was one of my best friends. His name is Chase Davenport. My name is Rosalie Lawrence/Davenport and this is my story

* * *

_**I hope you liked the Prologue. i will be posting the first Chapter soon. dont forgot to Review favorite and follow! Bye for now Ps what my Oc look like are on my profile.**_


	2. First day of School

**Rose POV**

Great another new town another new house and another new school I thought to myself. This was the 7 school i had been to in the past 3 years. Since my dad was a famous inventor I moved around a lot. By the way my names Rose, Rose Lawrence but I go by Rose Smith so people don't know my sister is Jennifer Lawrence.

"Rose Honey don't worry you'll do great you always do" My mom says

"Mom I'm tired of being the new girl" I say

"your dad told me that we'll be staying in WelkerVille for a while" she says

"promise" I ask

"promise" she says

I get up from the table and go up to my room to grab my bag. When I got up to my room at looked at myself in the mirror. Long blonde wavy hair, and Brown eyes. (outfit link on Profile)

"I hope today goes well" I say to myself

I grab my bag at head for the door

"Rose you want a ride" my Brother Nathan asked

"Sure" I say

We both go out to his convertible and drive to school. I walked in the school. Just keep your head down I think to myself. I find my locker and put all my stuff in it.

"Hi" some girl says to me

"Hey" I say

"I'm Bree" she says sticking out her hand

"Rose" I say shaking her hand

"Nice to meet you Rose are you new" she asked

"yea I just moved here" I say

"oh where from" she asked

"Chicago" I say

"Oh nice what classes do you have" she asked

"I take all advanced" I say

"oh then you're with my Brother Chase" she says

"cool" I say

"would you like to meet him" she asks

"um sure" I say

"wait here" she says the she walks over to a bunch of guys. They all come walking over.

"Rose I would you to meet my Brothers Adam Leo and Chase" Bree says

"Hi I'm Adam" the tall guy says

"Hi" I say

"This is Chase" Bree says pointing at the middle guy

"Hey" he says

"Hi" I say

Then the bell rang

"Come on I'll show you where the class room is" Chase says

"Thanks" I say

We both head to Math. We walk in and the teacher introduces me

"Everyone I would like you to meet the newest student Rose Smith, Rose was the most advanced student at every school she has been to" The teacher says

I feel myself starting to blush as I walk to my seat. The teacher starts the lesson when a note lands on my desk.

Hey-Chase

I look over at him and he smile at me.

Hey-Rose

Is what the teacher said true-Chase

Um yea- Rose

How many schools have you been at- Chase

7 In the past 3 years- Rose

Woah where did you live before here- Chase

Chicago-Rose

Oh cool- Chase

The teacher passes out worksheets and within 3 minutes im done. I hand them in and the teacher tells me I can go.

"I thought that was an advanced class" I say to myself

I go to my locker and grab my ipod and my Hunger games book. I start reading when someone comes up to me

"Hey" Chase says

"Hey" I say

"you finished fast" he says

"yea it was easy" I say

"I know" he says


	3. Class Time

**Chase POV**

Rose is really smart not to mention pretty. She is way out of my league i should quit now but for some reason I'm not.

"What you reading" I ask

"Hunger games" she says

"oh I love that book" I say

"I've read it 3 times already" she says

"Hey guys" Bree says

"Hey" I say

"hi" Rose says

"You want me to show you around the school Rose" Bree asked

"Sure" she says

"come on" Bree says

"can I come" I ask

"Sure" Bree says

Bree and I show Rose around the school. When we're done the bell rings and we all head to class Rose and I have history. We walk in the class room and take our seats.

"Today we will be learning about Egypt" the teacher Mrs. Helky says

We all take out our textbooks

"the first female pharaoh was Cleopatra and she ruled from 51BC to.." the teacher says

Rose puts her hand up

"Yes you um Ms. Smith" the teacher says

"Many people believe the first woman Pharaoh in Ancient Egypt was Cleopatra. While she may be the most famous female Pharaoh, she was definitely not the first. That distinction belongs to a woman called Hatshepsut, widow and sister (that's right, sister) of Pharaoh Thutmose III" Rose says

"oh you're right well done Ms. Smith" the teacher says looking up from her textbook.

Rose's cheeks start to tint with pink. The teacher starts the lesson. At the end of class the teacher hands us our homework. I walk over to Rose after the bell rings.

"Hey Rose" I say

"Hey Chase" she says

"do you want to work on homework together tonight" I ask

"Um sure" she says

"ok you want to work at my house" I ask

"I'll need to call my dad and ask if he says yes then I'd love to" she says

"ok great" I say

We walk over to our lockers and put our stuff away

"I'll be right back I'm going to call my dad" she says

She pulls out her phone and walks away.

"she ditch you already" Bree asked

"No she's calling her dad to see if we can work on homework together tonight" I tell her

"Where" she asks

"our house" I say

"don't scare my new BFF" she says

"I wont" I say rolling my eyes

"wait are you two dating" she asks

"what no" I say

"do you like her" she asks

"yea as a friend" I say

"don't play dumb Chase you like her like her" she says

"No I dont" I say

"whatever you say" she says

"go away" I say

"fine" she says then she walks away

Rose walks back over to me.

"what did he say" I ask

"he said I can" she says

"ok come on lets head to science" I say

**Bree POV**

I walk to English with Ethan.

"Did you see the new girl yet" he asks

"yea her name is Rose she's in all Chase's classes" I say

"oh cool" he says

"come on lets sit" I say

We both sit down and the teacher starts to go over famous writers. After class I find Adam and Leo

"Hey guys" I say

"Hey Bree" Adam says

"Have you seen Chase" Leo asks

"he's probably still with Rose" I say

"yea" Adam says

" I wanted him to do my homework" Leo says

"come on lets go to the cafeteria I'm hungry" Adam says

"when aren't you hungry" I say

We walk to the cafeteria and sit at our table. A few minutes later Chase walks in.

"Hey" I say

"Hey" Chase says

"Wheres Rose" Adam asked

"her brother is taking her out for lunch" he says as he sits down

"oh is she bring you anything and if she is can I have it" Adam asks

"No she's not" he says

**Rose POV**

Chase and I walked to science and we take our seats. The teacher starts telling us about a project we're going to start next week. After class I feel my phone buzz. I go to the hall and take it out and read the text.

*Want me to take you out for lunch-Nathan

Sure Bro-Rose

Okkkk c u soon- Nathan

"everything ok Rose" Chase asks

"yea my brother is taking me out for lunch" I tell him

"oh ok" he says

"I'll see you after lunch" I say

"yea" he says with a smile

I walk out the front door and see Nathan.

"Hey sis" he says

"Hey Bro" I say

"where shall we go" he asks

"I'm feeling Pizza" I say

"TO THE PIZZA" he says

We drive to the pizza parlor. I get cheese and Nathan gets meat lovers. When we finish he drives me back to school. I head to English.

"Hey Rose" Chase says

"Hey" I say

"how was your lunch" he asks

"good we got pizza" I tell him

"oh cool" he says

We both sit down at our desks.

"Today we are just going to do quite actives by yourself" the teacher says

Everyone takes out they're phone or a book. I take out my song book and start to write possible lyrics. (Rest of you by Megan and Liz Song Link on Profile)

**_It was about 10 minutes __  
Before dusk crept in  
Just another night with me and all my friends_**

Yeah, Yeah

I was sittin' by the water  
When you first walked by  
Ooh you caught my eye  
And I wondered why  
I knew your smile and  
I knew your name  
My mind was going crazy and you're all to blame 

"what you writing" Chase asks

"Nothing" I say hiding the page

"Come one let me see" he says

"nope" I say closing my book

"Fine then" he says

I giggle. He sits back down at he's desk. I open my book back up and keep writing.

**_I wanna know the rest, the rest of you __  
The worst and best of you  
The deepest parts the beat of your heart  
This is where it starts  
I wanna know the rest, the rest of you  
(rest, rest, rest, of you wanna know the rest of you, ooh)_**

We've been sittin' by the water  
Every night since then  
Ooh we've been divin' in  
With you there's just no end  
Under the stars boy I've come this far,  
I wanna keep finding' out who you are

I wanna know the rest, the rest of you  
The worst and best of you  
The deepest parts the beat of your heart  
This is where it starts  
I wanna know the rest, the rest of you  
(rest, rest, rest, of you wanna know the rest of you, ooh)

Days turn to weeks turn to you always here  
After all of this time to me, it's finally clear

Now I know the rest, the rest of you  
The worst and best of you  
The deepest parts the beat of your heart  
Everything you are  
Now I know the rest, the rest of you  
(rest, rest, rest, of you now I know the rest of you, ooh) x3 Now I know the rest of you

I finish the song and close my book. Then the bell rings.

"we have home ec next" Chase says

"Okay" I say putting my song book In my bag

* * *

**Two Chapter in one day! Two Reviews so far thanks guys and i have 3 followers yay happy dance time \(^.^)/. Let me know if you want to see somthing happen or one of your OC's in here. I'll do my best to put it in. Bye for now**


	4. After school

We walk to the home ec. Our assessment is to make pudding. When I finish the bell rings. I walk to my next class. The day finally ends and I go to my locker to grab my stuff.

"Hey Rose" Bree says

"Hey Bree" I say

"so I hear you're coming over to my house" she says

" yea Chase and I are working on homework" I say

"I'm so showing you around the house" she says jumping up and down

"Okay" I say

"lets walk" she says

"okay come on" I say

We both walk out the school.

"Hey guys wait up" Adam calls

We both stop and turn around. They catch up to us and we keep walking. when we get to their house Bree unlocks the door and we walk in.

"Hey guys" a lady says from the kitchen

"Hey mom" Leo says

"Who's this" she says looking at me

"This is Rose today was her first day" Chase says

"Well its nice to meet you Rose I'm Tasha" she says

"Hi" I say

"Rose and I are going to work on some homework" Chase says

"okay you guys can work at the counter" tasha says

We both walk over and sit down. Tasha brings us some snacks.

"When did Cleopatra rule" Chase asks

"She ruled Egypt as Queen between 51 BC and 30 BC" I say

"that's right" he says

"I know my history" I say

We both reach into the popcorn bowl when our hands meet. We look right at each other and pull away. I feel my face turning red and my hand feels like it electricity is running through it. About 20 minutes after we start our homework some guy comes in the room.

"Chase I need to test your Bion" he starts and then he stops and stares at me

"Hey honey" Tasha says

"Who's she" he asks pointing at me

"This is Rose" Chase says

"Oh well nice to meet you Rose and Chase can I talk to you in the hall please" Mr. Davenport says

"Um sure be right back Rose" Chase says

"okay" I say

Both of them walk out so its just me and Tasha

"So how do you like WelkerVille" she asks

"Its okay I haven't seen much yet" I say

"how do you like the school" she asks

"its nice" I say

I hear my phone go off.

*Hello* I say

*Rose we need you to come home* my brother says

*what why* I ask

*can't say you just need to come home now* he says

*okay okay* I say

"everything okay" Tasha asks

"um yea but my brother needs me to come home" I say

"oh okay" she says

"can you tell Chase I'll see him at school tomorrow" I ask

"Sure thing sweetie" she says

"thanks Tasha" I say heading out the door.

I run home and unlock the door

"Whats up Bro" I say

"WE HAVE A MISSION" he yells

"YAY" I say

We head down to the lab and change into our mission suits.

"Hey daddy" I say

"Hey Rosey I have a surprise for you" my dad says

" I know we have a mission but how can we do it we don't have the whole team" I say

"aha that's where your wrong" he says

"What do you mean" Nathan asks

"Come on out guys" My dad says

Then I see my best friend Avery and Nathan's best friend James walk out

"hey hey hey" Avery says

"Hey Girly" I say giving her a hug

"Hey guys" James says

"Hey Bro" my brother says giving James a high-five

"we get a mission" Avery says jumping up and down

"I know" I say jumping with her

"ok you guys need to fix a dam before it burst open and floods a whole city" My dad says

"okay dad" I say

We get in the helicopter.

"whats the plan Rose" James asks

"Nathan you try and block the holes James you get everyone out of the city and Avery and I will try to stop the water so we can fix the dam" I say

"Sounds good" Avery says

**Chase POV**

I follow Mr. Davenport to the hall

"Why is she here" he asks me

"we're working on homework" I say

"well I need to test your bionics" he says

"ok fine" I say

We walk down to the lab.

"ok guys get in your tubes" Mr. Davenport says

We all get in our tubes. When Mr. Davenport finishes testing us I run back upstairs.

"Where's Rose" I ask

"she needed to go home but she said she'll see you tomorrow" Tasha says

"oh ok" I say

Then Bree came running.

"Where'd she go" she asks

"She had to go home" I say

"oh man I was going to show her around" Bree says

"well if you guys want you can invite her over for dinner tomorrow" Tasha says

"OKAY" Bree says jumping up and down

"whats this" I ask picking up a charm bracelet where Rose was sitting

"she must have dropped it when she was packing up" Bree says

"I'll give it to her tomorrow" I say

"No I will" Bree say

"I will because I found it" I say

"Fine" Bree says

"you guys go clean up dinner's ready" Tasha says

After dinner I sat on the couch and watched TV. I reached in my pocket and felt Rose's bracelet. I looked at all the charms. I put it back in my pocket when Adam and Leo came up.

"why did Rose need to leave" Leo asks

"don't know" I say

"she didn't say" Adam asks

"she told Tasha that she needed to go home that's it" I tell them


	5. The Mission

Rose POV

"okay Avery and I will jump here then James fly near the outside of the dam so Nathan can jump out after you go over to the town and get everyone to leave" I say

"ok good luck" Nathan says

"you to guys" Avery says

Avery and I go to the door. I give my brother one last look and he gives me a thumbs up. We jump out of the helicopter.

"okay what do you think we should do Rose" Avery asks me

"I think we should um I don't know" I scream

"WHAT" she yells

"I'm supposed to be the smartest person in the world and I don't know what to do" I say

"didn't your dad give you the power to control fire and water" she says

"yea but I've never tried to use it before" I say

"No better time than now" she says

"okay" I say

I go up to the edge of the dam. I close my eyes and think about the water being frozen.

"did I do it" I ask with my eyes still closed

"Open your eyes and see" Avery says

I open my eyes and see the water frozen.

"I DID IT" I yell

"YAY" She says

"come on we should help the guys" I say

"okay I'll help James and you help Nathan" she says

When we finish fixing the dam and the town is empty I unfreeze the water. We run back to the helicopter.

"I say this calls for ice cream" james says

"at shaws in Chicago" I say

" yes" Avery says

We get to Chicago and grab our ice cream and table Avery and I get our own table so we can talk.

"Any cute boys at your school" Avery asks

"Avery you know I'm not ready to date yet after what happened with Randy" I say

"ugh that jerk, Rose you need to show that two timer you don't need him" she says

"thanks Avery you're the best" I say

"I know" she says

"Rose come on we got to go" my brother calls

"coming" I say

"bye Rosey" Avery says giving me a hug

"Bye Avs bye James" I say

"bye shorty" James says giving me a hug

Nathan and I get in the helicopter and wave goodbye to our friends. When we get home I run upstairs and put my Pjs on

"How was the Mission" my mom asks

"good we went out for ice cream after" I say

"oh okay you better head to bed" she says

"okay mom" I say

I go back to my room and crawl into bed. I woke up the next morning and threw on a purple tank top dark jeans, and black pleather jacket. I put my hair in to a high ponytail, for jewelry I put on my best friend necklace that Avery got me for my 13th birthday but I couldn't find my charm bracelet. I looked everywhere but I couldn't find it. I walk downstairs for breakfast

"Hey kiddo" our maid/house keeper Emily says

Emily is like my aunt. I trust her with everything and she gives great advice. She is one of the only people that know about Nathan James Avery and I being Bionic

"Hey Emily" I say sitting at the counter

"your mom had to go to a fitting for a photo shoot and your dad went to meet up with another scientist" she says

"oh okay" I say

"but good news your sister is going to call you tonight" she says with a smile

"REALLY I GET TO TALK TO JENNIFER" I say

"yep" she says handing me a smoothie and some toast

"thanks Emily" I say

"no problem" she says

"Nathan still sleeping" I ask

"its your brother what do you think" she says

We both laugh.

"So where were you after school yesterday" she asks

"at a friend's house" I say before taking a sip of my smoothie

"what's their names" she asks

"Adam Bree Leo and Chase" I say

"oh okay are they nice" she ask

"No I just hung out with them because they're the biggest jerks in the world" I say in a sarcastic voice

"will I get to meet them" she asks

"maybe" I say as I finish my toast and smoothie

"are you going to tell your sister" she asks

"yea" I say

She takes my dishes away

"I better be going bye Emily" I say

"Bye kiddo" she says waving from the kitchen

I walk to school and go to my locker

"Lose something" Chase says holding up my charm bracelet

"I was looking all over for it where did you find it" I ask

"you left it at my house" he says handing it to me

"thanks Chase" I say

"no problem" he says

"Ready for class" I ask

"yep lets go" he says

I close my locker and we walk to class. The day goes by fast soon its time for lunch

"you want to sit with Adam Bree Leo and I" Chase asks me

"Sure" I say

We both go to the lunch room and sit down.

"So you know about my family now its your turn" Chase says

"My family" I ask

"yea tell me about them" he says

"well theres not much to tell its me my mom my dad my brother and our maid/ housekeeper Stefanie" I say

"its just you and brother" he asks

"well I do have an older sister but I don't talk about her much" I say

"oh sorry" he says

"its okay when I want to talk about her you'll be the first" I say with a smile

"ok" he says

Then Adam Leo and Bree walked in.

"hey guys" Bree says


	6. Second day of school

Chase POV

"hey Bree" Rose says

"Where did you go last night" Bree asks

"my dad needed me at home" Rose says

"oh well would you like to come over for dinner tonight" Bree asks

"I wish I could but I have something to do tonight" Rose says

"oh okay" Bree says

After lunch we all head to our classes. When the day ends I walk over to Rose.

"Hey Rose" I say

"Hey" she says

"do you want to walk home together" I ask

"I'd love to" she says with a smile

We both walk out of the school and down the street.

"Do you like the hunger games" I ask to fill the silence

"I love the hunger games they're my favorite books of all time" she says

"really me to" I say

"Witch one is your favorite" she asks

"um I like catching fire you" I ask

"I can't pick but if I had to it would be the hunger games" she says

"favorite character other than Katniss" I ask

"oh that's tuff I can't pick between Katniss Peeta prim and Rue." She says

"you don't like gale" I ask

"he's ok" she says

" well the hunger games is playing at the movies would you like to go see it with me on Saturday" I ask

"Sure it'll be fun" she says

She stops in front of a house that's bigger than ours

"is this your house" I ask

"yep come on" she says walking up the driveway

We walk up the driveway and Rose opened the door.

"I'm home" Rose says

"hey Kiddo" a lady says

"Hey Emily" Rose says

"and who's this" Emily says walk out of the kitchen

"oh yea Emily Chase, Chase Emily" Rose says

"Nice to meet you Chase" Emily says hold out her hand

"Nice to meet you too" I say shaking her hand

"Rose, Jennifer is calling you in about half an hour" Stefanie says

"okay" Rose says with a smile

"Well I better head home" I say

Rose and I walk outside

"Thanks for walking home with me" Rose says

"no big deal I had fun" I say

"I'll see you tomorrow" she says

"yea" I say

"oh let me give you my number" she says

"and I'll give you mine" I say

We both switched phone and put our numbers in.

"I'll call you with the show times" I say

"alright" she say

"Bye Rose" I say

"Bye Chase" she says

I walk down the porch and down the street

**Rose POV**

After Chase Leaves I sit at the counter.

"So that boy is nice" Emily says

"yea I know" I say

"are you two going out" she asks

"huh what no" I say

"oh okay we're having Pizza for dinner" she says

"okay" I say

"your mom and dad are coming home late" she says

"Oh" I say looking down

"cheer up Kiddo you get to talk to your sister soon" she says

"your right" I say

She takes the Pizza out of the oven and puts a slice on a plate

"here you go" she says

"Thank you" I say

"no problem" she says

" by the way I'm going to the movies on Saturday" I say

"with who" she asks

"Chase we're going to see the Hunger Games" I say

"oh does he know that the girl who plays Katniss is your sister" she asks

"no I don't want to tell anyone" I say

"well people are going to find out soon" she says

"I know I just want to find out who I can trust" I say

"I think you can trust that Chase" she says

"yea I think I'm going to tell him before the movie" I say

"okay" she says


	7. Phone Call

I finish my Pizza when the phone rings.

"Hello" I say

"hey Rose" my sister says

"Hi Jennifer" I say

"how are you" she asks

"good you" I ask

"great but I really miss you" she says

"I miss you too" I say

"How's school" she asks

"good how's filming" I ask

"fun" she says

"good" I say

"so any boys in your life" she asks

"maybe" I say

"whats his name" she asks me

"hold on" I say

I take the phone away from my ear.

"Emily I'm going up to my room" I say

"alright" she says

I walk up to my room and close the door. I put the phone up to my ear.

"back" I say

"so tell me about this boy" Jennifer asks

"well he's super nice and smart plus we both love the hunger games" I tell her

"he has great taste in books" she says

"yea and we're going to see the movie on Saturday" I say

"does he know about me being your sister" she asks

"No I'm going to tell him before the movie" I say

"okay" she says

"I wish you were here" I say

"me too but" she says

"but what" I ask

"how would you like it if I come back for a week" she says

"WHAT" I scream

"I can come home in 3 weeks" she says

"yay this is the best thing ever" I say

"I know I can't wait" she says

Jennifer and I talk for about half an hour.

"well sis I better go" Jennifer says

"okay I'll take to you later" I say

"I'll miss you" she says

"I'll miss you too" I say

"love you" she says

"love you too Jennifer" I say

"bye" she says

"bye" I say then I hang up the phone.

I walk back downstairs.

"hows Jennifer" Emily asks

"good and she's come home in three weeks to stay for a week" I say

"oh that's so exciting" she says

" yea I can't wait" I say

"can't wait for what" my brother asks walking in the door.

"Jennifer is come home for a week" I say

"REALLY" he asks

"yep" I say

"SWEET" he says

Then he runs over and picks me up and spins me around the room.

"Nathan put me down" I say in between laughs

"sorry but this is the best news ever" he says setting me down.

" she's coming in 3 weeks" I say

"this is great" he says

"I know" I say

"Rose is that your phone going off" Emily asks

"oh yea it is" I say

I run up to my room and grab my phone.

"Hello" I say

"Hey Rose" Chase says

"oh hey Chase" I say

"does 7oclock work on Saturday" he asks

"yep" I say

"I'll come pick you up at 6:40ish" he says

"sounds great" I say

We both hang up the phone and I open up my lab top. I open up skype and a message pops up.

*Avery4166 would like to chat*

I click yes and a video pops up.

"Hey Rose" Avery says

"Hey Avery" I say

"what you doing" she asks

"Nothing you" I ask

"ugh homework" she says

"what class" I ask

"Math" she says

"oh have fun" I say

"I will" she says

"oh my god guess what" I say

"What" she asks

"Jennifer is coming home in three weeks" I say

"REALLY how long" she asks

"for a week" I tell her

"Lucky, you are so skyping me when she's there" she says

"you know it" I say

"well I better finish my homework" she says

"bye" I say

"bye" she says

I close my laptop and turn on the TV. I put once upon a time on and watch that until I fall asleep. a few hours later my mom and dad wake me up.

"Hey honey" my mom says

"Hi mom" I say rubbing my eyes

"hows Jennifer" my dad asks

"good she's coming home for a week" I tell them

"oh when" my dad asks

"in 3 weeks" I say

"that's great you better get back to sleep" my mom says

"Night mom night dad" I say

"Night sweetie" my mom says

"night Rosey" my dad says

They walk out of my room and I go back to sleep. I wake up the next morning and get dressed. I put light blue jeans and a yellow long sleeve. I look out on my balcony and see it's raining so I grab a sweater. I go downstairs and see my dad.

"Morning honey" my dad says

"Morning dad where's mom" I ask sitting at the counter.

"still sleeping" he says

"okay" I say

Emily hands me an apple

"Thanks Emily" I say before taking a bite

"no problem kiddo" she says

"oh dad I'm going to the movies tomorrow night" I say

"what time" he asks

"I'm leaving around 6:40ish" I tell him

"alright" he says taking a sip of his coffee

"I better go" I say putting my hood up

"have fun" my dad says

"I will bye dad bye Emily" I say

"bye" the both says

I shut the door behind me and make a run for the school. When I get there I'm soaking wet, I go over to my locker and take off my wet sweater. I grab my books and walked to my first class.


	8. Friday

Chase POV

After I hang up the phone I go down to the lab

"Hey Chase" Bree says

"Hey Bree can I talk to you" I ask

"Sure Chase" she says

"Rose and I are going to the movies on Saturday and I need your help on how to act" I ask

"you and Rose are going to the movies" she asks

"yea" I say

"wow she is way out of your league" she says

"thanks now will you help" I ask

"fine is she meeting you there" she asks

"no I'm picking her up" I say

"well then you better make a good impression on her parents" she says

"oh what else" I say

"Tell her she looks nice and you buy the snacks" she tells me

"oh anything else" I ask

"if she gets cold give her your jacket if she cries in the movie comfort her and have her home when her parents ask you to" she tells me

"alright" I say

"if you do all that you'll be good" she says

"thanks Bree" I say

"WAIT" she says

"what" I ask

"I need to help you pick what to wear" she says

"what wrong with what I wear" I ask

"everything" she says as she grabs my hand and runs to my room

I sit on my bed as she goes through all my clothes. She throws a pair of black jeans and a white T shirt at me. Then she goes over to my closet and grabs a black leather jacket.

"this is what you're going to wear" she says

"ok thanks Bree" I say

"no problem Chase" she says

I put the clothes in a pile then crawl into bed. I wake up the next morning to Adam pounding on my door.

"What" I ask rubbing my eyes

"Davenport wants down in the lab" he says

"ok" I say

I roll out of bed and get dressed. I head down to the lab.

"yea" I ask

"you guys " Davenport says

"what Is it" I ask

"you guys are going to be trying out a new invention after school" he says

"Okay" Bree says

"now go get ready for school" Davenport says

We all trudged up the stairs and got ready for school.

Rose POV

I got to class and sat down. The teacher pasted out a quiz. Half way through Chase runs in out of breath and soaking wet.

"Mr. Davenport care to explain" the teacher asks

"I slept in and had to run to school when a car came by and splashed me" he says

"take your seat" the teacher says

Chase walks over to the desk beside me and sits down. I give him a smile before turning back to my test. A few minutes later I finish. I hand it in and the teacher dismisses me. I walk over to my locker when someone hugs me from behind. I turn around to see Bree's smiling face

"Hey Rose" she says

"Hey Bree" I say

"So I hear you and my brother are going on a date" she says

"what no we're just going to the movies" I say

"I don't care I'm helping you get ready" she says

"okay" I say

We talk for a bit before the bell rings.

"I better get to class" I say

"Later Rose" she says

I walk to my next class when Chase runs up to me.

"Hey" he says

"Hey" I say

"I have detention after school" he says

"well that's what you get for being late" I say smiling

"not my fault" he says

"sure Chase whatever stops the tears" I say rolling my eyes.

"come on I don't want to be late again" he says pulling me to class.

"fine fine" I say

We get to the class and take our seats.


	9. Saturday and telling Chase

Chase POV

Damn it I have training after school but on the bright side I'm going to the movies with Rose Tomorrow. When Lunch came around Rose sat with us again.

"Hey Davendork" I hear Trent call from behind me

"uh oh" Adam says

"whats going on" Rose asks quietly

"DAVENDORK did you not hear me" Trent says again placing his hand on my shoulder

"go away Trent" I say calmly

"Who's your little friend" he says walking over to Rose who was hiding behind her hair.

"Leave her alone Trent" Bree says

"Hey Babe" he says to Rose

Rose just slides down in her chair. Trent puts his hands on her and she flinches.

"Get away from her" I shout

"who's going to make me" he says

"us" Adam says

"like I'm scared of you dorks" he says

We all stand up and walk towards him. He backs up a bit, Bree gestures for Rose to follow her to the hall. I knew what she was thinking; she didn't want anything to happen to Rose if Spike came out. After Rose was in the hall way Trent threw a punch at me. I dodged it and flipped him. When he got back up his little gang surrounded us. We ended up taking them down and getting out before perry could catch us. I talked to my teacher and agreed to write a 1000 word essay on how being late can ruin your future. After school we walk home with Rose.

"what was up with the guy at lunch today" Rose asks

"you mean Trent" Bree asks

"Yea" Rose says

"he's a jerk we met on our first day, He and I didn't get off to a good start" I say

"what happened" Rose asks

"Chase kicked his ass in front of the whole school" Leo says

"wow good job" Rose says to me

"thanks ever since then he's been trying to pick fights with me" I say

"what a jerk" she says walking up her driveway.

"I know right" Bree says

When we get to the front door we see its wide open. We all look at each other and slowly walk in.

"Emily" Rose says

No one answers and she tries again but still silence. We get to the kitchen and see no one. We hear something upstairs fall and head for the stairs, I keep Rose behind me in case something comes at us. We make our way up the stairs ready to attack. A noise came from a room down the hall and we walked to it. When we open the door we saw… some guy dancing in his underwear and lip-syncing to lady gaga. I looked over at Rose and saw her face was beat red and she was trying to hold in giggles.

"Nathan" Rose says normaly

The guy didn't hear her and kept on dancing

"NATHAN YOU FAT LARD WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" Rose shouts

The guy jumped almost three feet high

"WHAT THE HELL" he says

"oh my god, Nathan this is Adam Bree Leo and Chase, guys this is my older brother Nathan" she says

"Sup" he says

"Hi" we all say

"Nathan quick question no big deal or anything but why don't you have pants on" Rose asks

"well it's a long story" he says

"okay then where's Em" she asks

"IM HOME" someone says

"Never mind" Rose says

We all go downstairs and Emily makes us a snack.

Rose POV

Oh my god I have never been so embarrassed in my life, what was Nathan even doing. Anyway after Adam Bree leo and Chase left at went up to Nathan.

"time for that story" I say

"okay well I was getting dress when Kesha tick tock came on then lady gaga poker face and well I had to dance" he says

"oh god" I say

"Jennifer sent us her new movie house at the end of the street want to watch it tonight" he asks

"Sure" I say

We have fish for dinner and I get my Pj's on. We make popcorn and sit in our basement and put the movie on.

"want to watch another movie" nathan asks when it finishes

"mean girls" I say

"sure" he says

When that finishes I head up to bed and fall asleep. I woke the next morning at 12:30 and went downstairs.

"Morning sleepy head" Nathan says looks up from his breakfast

"morning" I say sleeply

"here this might wake you up a bit" Emily says handing me a French vanilla latte with a rose design on it.

"thanks" I say sitting down at the island

I take a sip of it when someone knocks on the door. I sighed and walked over to the door. When I opened it I saw bree standing there with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey" she says

"Hey" I say

"are you excited for your date tonight" she asks

"ROSE HAS A DATE WITH WHO" Nathan yells

"its not a date we're just hanging out" I say

"whatever" she says

"what are you doing here I just woke up" I say walked inside.

"im helping you get ready" she says following me

"its early" I say sitting down again

"its lunch" she says

"I'm not going out until 7ish" I say taking a sip from my latte

"so" she says

"who is she going on a date with" Nathan asks again

"NOT A DATE" I say

"Fine who are you going on a not date with" he asks

"come on lets go upstairs" I say grabbing my latte and heading for the stairs

"Okay" Bree says following me

We get up to my room and I flop on my bed.

"do you mind if I see what clothes you have" she asks

"go for it" I say

She walks over to my closet and flips through my clothes. She picks out a black white and blue dress. We do my nail black gold and red, we also straighten my hair. When we finish its 6:30.

"He going to be here soon" I say

"hold on" she says putting mascara on me

"its good" I say when she finshes

"one last thing, what lip color" she asks

"I don't know" I say

"red" she says

I put a soft red lip color on and my black combat boots.

"OMG YOU LOOK AMAZING" she says

"thanks" I say

I grab my purse when someone knocks on the door

"Rose someone's at the door" my dad says

"coming" I say

"have fun on your date" bree says

"not a date" I say walking out of my room

I walk downstairs and see Chase.

"Hey" he says

"Hey" I say

"you look wow" he says

"thanks you to" I say blushing

I hear my dad clear his throat

"Um Chase this is my Dad Travis, Dad this is Chase a friend from school" I say

"Nice to meet you sir" Chase says holding his hand out

"Nice to meet you too young man, i would like you too have Rosalie home by 11:30" my dad says shaking his hand

Damn it he called me Rosalie thanks dad.

"Yes sir" Chase says

"have fun" my dad says before kissing my head

"I will bye daddy love you" I say

"love you too" he says

We walk out the door and head to the movies.

"Rosalie" Chase asks chuckling

"Yes" I say rolling me eyes

"its nice" he says

"thanks" I say bitting my lip.

"its nice out" he says

"yea" I say

Okay I need to tell him but how. I cant just say Hey chase I've been lying to you and your siblings oh and my sister is Jennifer Lawrence I mean whats he going to say or do. Clam down Rose Chase is a good guy.

"everything ok" Chase asks me

"Um yea can I tell you something" I ask nervously

"yea" he says looking at me

"Chase I haven't been honesty with you" I say

"what do you mean" he asks stopping

"my last name isn't Smith its Lawrence and I'm Jennifer Lawrence's Little sister" I say looking at him

* * *

**Rose finally told Chase. So how do you guys want him to react to the news Let me know what you think. dont forget to Review**


	10. Movies

Chase just stood there in shock

"Chase" I say waving my hand in front of his face

"sorry just trying to wrap my head around this" he says

"Oh" I say

I started walking away trying to hold back tears. I knew that this was a bad idea. Now he`s probably going to go tell everyone and im going to ask my dad to home school me. I got to the end of the street when someone grabbed my hand. I turned around to see Chase.

"I don't want you to go" he says still holding my hand

"really" I ask

"yea come on lets go see that movie" he says smiling

"okay" I say

We walk to the movies hand and hand.

"I can't believe I didn't see it you guys look so much alike" he says

"its okay when I told my friends in Chicago they freaked out for almost 2 weeks saying how stupid they were" I say

"so when ever Jennifer talks about her baby sister that she love so much she's talking about you" he asks

"I hope so" I say giggling

"that is so cool so have you met Josh" he asks

"you mean Joshy yea" I say

"Joshy" he asks

"hey he calls me Rosey or blondey or Goldilocks" I say

"I'm going to call you Goldilocks from now on" he says laughing

"fine" I say laughing

We get to the movies and buy our tickets then we head for the snake area.

"popcorn" he asks

"Sure" I say taking out my wallet but Chase stops me.

"I'm not letting you pay this is my treat" he says

"Chase that won't be fair" I say

"I don't care I'm paying now what drink do you want" he asks

"I'm not getting a drink then" I say crossing my arms

"one large popcorn one coke and one fruitopia" he says to the guy at the counter

I rolled my eyes as Chase handed my drink. We walked into the screen room and sat down at the back. When the movie started I reached for the popcorn and felt Chase's hand. I turned and looked at him and he looked at me smiling. I took a few pieces of popcorn in popped the in my mouth. After a few minutes I felt Chase put his arm light around me and i boldly rested my head on his shoulder. I started getting teary eyed when Rue died and Chase rubbed my arm soothingly. When the movie was over we tossed out our trash and started walking out.

"want to go get some ice cream" Chase asks

"sure" I say

We walk to dairy queen and I got an Oreo blizzard and Chase got cookie dough. We start walking to the park talking about random stuff.

"did you get to meet the cast of the hunger games" he asks

"yea I spent some time on set while they fixed up the house we were going to be living in" I say

"Woah" he says

"yea" I say

"so what you doing tomorrow" he asks nervously

"um sleeping" I say

We walked over to the fountain and sit down.

"well you want to hang out again" he asks

"sure but what will we do" I ask

"I would ask if you want to play call of duty but I bet you don't…" he says

"I love call of duty" I say

"really" he asks

"hell yea" I say

"are you any good" he asks

"im boss" I say

"I bet I can kick your ass" he says

"bring it" I say

"fine tomorrow my house 12oclock don't be late" he says

"fine with me" I say laughing

"so what did you think of the movie" he asks

"I loved it what about you" I ask

"best movie ever" he says taking a spoon of my ice cream

"Hey" I protest

"here" he says giving me some of his.

"thank you" I say

I looked at my phone and saw it was 11:11.

"11:11 make a wish" I say

"why" he asks

"I don't know my mom and I always did when I was little" I say

"we better be heading back" he says after a minute

"yea" I say

We walk back to my house and when we get there its 11:25.

"we made good time" I say

"yea" he says

"I had a lot of fun tonight" I say

"me too" he says smiling

Then I hear someone open the door behind me

"Ah right on time" my dad says

"dad" I say

"yea" he says

"go inside" I say

"ok" he says

He closes the door and Chase and I start laughing.

"Sorry" I say

"its ok its payback for davenport" he says

"deal" I say

"I'll see you tomorrow" he says

"yea" I say

"Bye Rose" he says

"Bye Chase" I say then I kiss him on the cheek

With that I walk inside and Close the door. Best night ever


	11. After the Movie

Chase POV

Tonight was the best night of my life. Before going to Rose's house I was freaking out hoping that she would have fun and not ditch me if she saw kids from school. When Her father opened the door I started shaking but kept my cool. Man did she look great. Then night ended to quick but I get to hang with her tomorrow.

"How was the date" Bree asks excitedly

"Awesome but it wasn't a date" I say

" what happened" she asks

"we saw the movie went to the park and talked for a bit" I say

"awww you guys are going to get married and be together forever and you're going to have three kids and…" she says

"stop" I say stopping her

"sorry I need to go call Rose" she says running out of the room

"Hi Chase" Tasha says walking into the room

"Hey Tasha" I say

"How was your night" she asks

"awesome" I say

"that's good what are your plans tomorrow" she asks

"Rose is coming over and we're hanging out" I say

"okay now get upstairs and get ready for bed" she says

"ok" I say walking to my room

Bree POV

I ran to my room and grabbed my phone. I called Rose so we could talk about her date.

"Hello" she says

"Hey" I say

"Sup Bree" she says

"so how was your date" I ask

"it wasn't a date but I had so much fun" she says

"awwwwwwwwwww what are you doing tomorrow" I ask

"hanging with Chase" she says

"where" I ask

"your place" she says

"im going to steal you at some point" I say

"okay" she says

* * *

**Hey guys i know short chapter i've got writers block. if you guys could send me some ideas of what you want to happen in the story that would be really helpful. thanks Bye **

**XOXO**

**Rose**


	12. Video games

Hey Guys. I know i know i haven't updated in forever. i've been so busy with school and other stuff. I really want to Thank Cocoa's-Hot for giving me ideas for the story. i want to know if you guys think i should do a time skip to around Christmas so i could do some stuff with that. let me know if you think i should do that and if you have any other ideas for the story feel free to let me know i don't bite (much). So any way on to the New chapter

* * *

Rose POV

I woke up the next morning got dressed and headed downstairs.

"Hey sweetie" my mom says

"Morning mum" I say

"what are your plans for the day" she asks

"hanging with friends" I say

"okay don't be out to late" she says

" I wont" I say

Then my phone went off.

Hey when do you want me to come get you- Chase

Ummmmm whenever you want- Rose

Can I come now- Chase

Sure see you soon- Rose

K-Chase

"who are you talking to" my mom asks

"Chase he's picking me up soon to hang out" I say

"ah well have fun" she says

"I will" I say

I walk out to the living room and watch TV for a bit. After about 20 minutes I hear the door. I go over to it and see Chase

"Mom Im leaving" I say

My mom walks in from the kitchen

"Okay have fun" she says

"I will bye love you" I say walking out

"Love you too" she says

I close the door behind me and Chase and I start walking

"ready to get your butt kicked" Chase asks smirking

"I should be asking you" I say

"please I've never been beat" he says

" and I get to be the Lucky girl to beat you for the first time" I ask sarcastily

"yea yea keep talking" he says playfully

"I will" I say laughing

We both laugh as we walk up to his house. Once we got inside Bree ran up to me.

"Hey" she says

"Hey" I say

"if you excuse us I need to go kick Rose's butt at Call of duty" Chase says

"uh no you butt is the one that's getting kicked" I say

"Bring it" he says

"oh it brought" I say

We sit down on the couch and Chase hand me a controller. We look at each other before starting the game. After about an hour I beat Chase.

"YES" I cheer

"oh no re match" he says

"nah" I say

"you may be able to beat me in a video game but I can pin you in real life" he says

"sure chase what ever helps you sleep at night" I say rolling my eyes

"is that a challenge" he asks

"is it" I ask

"I think it is" he says

"I don't know" I say

"Hey guys" Tasha says

"Hi" we say

"so hows the video games" she asks

"fine" Chase says pouting

"whats wrong with him" she asks

"he's mad because I beat him" I say

"Am not" he says

"are too" I say

"that's it" he says before jumping on me pinning me down

"what the" I say

"told you" he says

"get up you're fat" I say wiggling under him

"that muscle not fat" he say smirking

"no one cares" I say

"I care" he says

"yea well you're no one" I say


	13. Hanging Out

Bree's POV

I walked downstairs to see Chase and Rose

"GET OFF FATTY" Rose says

"IM NOT FAT" Chase says

"what are you guys doing" I ask walking over to them

"I beat Chase in call of duty so he pined me down" Rose says

"get off Chase" I say

Chase gets off and Rose sits up laughing

"now I'm going to steal Rose for a bit" I say

"okay" Rose says

"what" Chase says

"I'll bring her back" I say

"fine" he says

"come on" I say

We go up to my room and sit down.

"OH MY GOD ETHEN ASKED ME OUT" I say jumping up and down

"REALLY" Rose says jumping with me

"yea we're going out for lunch soon so I need your help getting ready" I say

"Okay" she says

We go threw my clothes and pick out black jeans a yellow top a black in white jacket and black boots

"we did a great job" I say

"Yea" she says

"lets go downstairs so you can finish having your date with my brother" I say

"WHAT ITS NOT A DATE" she says as her face turns red

"come on" I say

We go back downstairs and sit down.

"OH PRETTY LITTLE LIARS IS ON" I say

"Put it on then" Rose says

We put it on and watch it for a bit before the door bell rings

"Its Ethan" I say

"Have fun" she says giving me a hug

"CHASE IM LEAVING ROSE IS ALL YOURS" I say

"Bye" he says walking into the room

"BE good you two" I say before walking out

Chase POV

"Re match" I ask

"why not" she says

We sit down and start playing again for a bit before we get bored.

"Want a snack" I ask walking into the kitchen

"no thanks" she says

I grab an apple and sit back down

"so what do you want to do" I ask

"I don't know" she says

"want to watch a movie" I ask

"what movie" she asks

"Spiderman" I ask

"Okay" she says

I put the movie in and sit beside her on the couch. When the movie finishes it 6oclock and Rose's asleep.

"Rose" I say in a soft voice

She stirs a little and covers her face.

"Rose wake up" I say shaking her

"Go away" she mumbles

"have it your way" I say

I start tickling her and Bree walks in

"what are you two doing" Bree asks

"I don't know" Rose says laughing

"Whatever" Bree says walking upstairs

"I better be heading home" Rose says

"I'll walk you home" I say

"Thanks Chase" she says

"No problem" I say

"come on" she says putting her jacket on

We walk to down the street to her house

"Thanks again Chase I'll see you tomorrow" she says

"see you tomorrow Rose" I say kissing her on the cheek before she goes inside

* * *

I hope you guys liked the new chapter. In the next few chapters i will be doing a Christmas theme. There will be a christmas dance to and i decided to let you guys create the outfits that Rose and Bree will wear at the dance. Once you finish creating the outfit PM me the link and i will pick the top 5 and put them in a poll and lt everyone pick their favorite. Thanks for Reading

_**XOXO **_

_**Rosalie**_


	14. Welcome Home and Author's note

Hey Guys heres the new chapter so far 2 people have sent in outfits. i did do a time skip for this so i can do a Christmas theme. I thought i should let you know that yesterday was my birthday :D so thats why i havent been updating lately also im work on new lab rats stories i'll tell you more after the new chapter.

* * *

Rose POV

So I've been in WelkerVille for a month now. Over that month I've gottin a lot closer with Adam Bree and Chase and kinda Leo. So now its December and only a week left before holidays. I've told Bree that I was related to Jennifer Lawrence

_Flash Back_

_"Bree we need to talk" I say_

_"OMG you're moving again" she says_

_"what no I haven't been honest with you" I say_

_"what do you mean" she asks_

_"you know Jennifer Lawrence" I ask_

_"Yea" she says_

_"I'm her sister" I say_

_"WHAT" she says_

_"yea" I say_

_"Prove it" she says_

_"okay" I say _

_I take out my phone and pull up at picture of me and Jen. _

_"WOAH YOU ARE" she says_

_"You cant tell anyone promise" I say_

_"Promise" she says_

_End of Flash Back_

"ROSE" I hear bree call

"Yea" I say

"theres going to be a holiday dance and I get to go with ethan" she says

"Awesome" I say

"you should go with Chase you guys are dating" she says

"WE ARE NOT" I say blushing

"yea sure" she says

"why do you always say that we're dating" I ask

"you guys would look so cute together" she says

"we're just friends" I say

"sure" she says rolling her eyes

I feel my phone buzz in my pocket. I take it out and read the text.

Come home person's here to see you-Nathan

"I got to go" I say

"how come" she asks

"Nathan says someone's at our house and wants to see me" I say

"okay later" she says

"Later" I say walking out the door

I walk down the street in the chilly winter air. A light snow fell from the sky adding on to the snow that has already fallen. I walked up to my front door and went inside

"IM HOME" I call

"WOSEY" I hear someone yell

"Jamie" I say running over to my baby cousin and spinning her around

"Rosalie" My aunt Kim says hugging me

"Hi" I say

"how are you" she asks

"Great you" I ask

"good" she says

"Hey Rose" Nathan says

"hey Nathan I found the person" I say

"did I say person I ment persons" he says

"you mean people" I ask

"sure" he says

"who" I ask setting Jamie down

"US" I hear people say

I turn around to see Avery James and JENNIFER. I scream and run into Jennifer's open arms

"Hey baby sis" she says

"Jenny" I say hugging her

"miss me" she asks

"of course" I say

"good" she says

"what about us" Avery and James say

"Oh sorry" I say giving them hugs

"Hey shorty" James says

"Hey James" I say

"So when do we get to meet these awesome friends" Avery asks

"Um I don't know" I say

"tomorrow we're putting the tree up" Jennifer says

"FINALLY" I say

* * *

**Yes Jennifer's home and Avery and James are here too. so i have a few new ideas for new lab rats stories they will all have my OC Rose in them.**

**1. i dont have a name yet Summery **

**Rose Smith is mission creek high's Biggest loser while her older brother Seth is one of the most popular. When she meet the lab rats her life gets turned upside down. She gets dragged into the world of bionics and she has to keep the secret from her brother**

**2. Hate to Love Summery**

**Rose and Chase have never got they get partnered up to be married for a month can they set aside their hate and work together. Will the hate turn to love on the way or will everything stay the same and fail the project**

**3. Spy of the Lab Summery**

**Rose Morgan is Gallagher Academy's top student, but its not your average privet school its really a training school for spies. When the circle is after Rose and her friends she's sent to live with her aunt Abby and cousin Logan. Little does she know whats awaiting her in Welkerville. She meets the Bionics and falls for one how will this effect her spy life. Can she keep her little secret while trying to avoid getting killed. **

**Like any of them. if you did let me know and if you want an OC in the story let me know because im going to need some. Bye for now**

**XOXO**

**Rose**


	15. Making cookies and school

"Nathan get our fingers out of the dough" Jennifer says

"but its so good" Nathan says

"wow" I say

"let me try" James says

"NO" Avery says

"aw" he says

"making cookies with the guys is impossible" Jennifer says

"youre right" Avery says

"leave it to me" I say

I put my fingers in my mouth and whistle and everyone looks at me

"Nathan james go play with Jamie" I say

"ok" they says before running out

"thank you" Jennifer says before putting the first batch of cookies in the oven

" your welcome" I say putting dough on a tray

Once the last batch is cooling we hear Jamie scream

"Jamie are you okay" I ask running into the room

"Nath try to ewat mwe" she says

"RAWR" Nathan says

"AHHHHHH" Jamie says hiding behind me

"I'll save you" Jennifer says running in

She picks up Jamie and spins her around. Jamie giggles as I take her

"can I have a cookie" Jamie asks

"tomorrow" I say

"otay I tired" she says yawning

"me too" I say

"I think we all need some sleep" Jennifer says

We all head upstairs and I put Jamie to bed before going to bed my self.

"Wosey" I hear Jamie says

I open my eyes to see Jamie's little face next to my bed

"Yea Jamie" I ask

"can I stay here with you" she asks

I look at the time 3:24 in the morning

"come on" I say lifting up my covers

She crawls under and I lay back down

"Night Rosey" she says

"Night Jamie" I say

~~~~~~~morning~~~~~``

"Rose time for school" Jennifer says

"okay" I say getting up

I look over to see Jamie's already up and downstairs. I get dressed and head downstairs.

"Morning Shorty" James says

"Morning" I say

"Rosey" Jamie says hugging me

"Hey Jamie" I say picking her up

"Cookie now" she asks

"No its to early" I say

"Aw" she says

"I got to go I have school" I say setting her down

"Bye have a good day" Jen says

"bye guys" I say grabbing my jacket and bag

"Bye" the all say

I walk out the door and to the school. I walk over to my locker when two hand cover my eyes.

"Guess who" they asks

"Um Iron man" I ask sarcastically

"Right" the person says removing their hands

I turn around to see the brown eyes of Chase.

"Hey" I say

"Hey want to walk to class together" he asks

" Sure" I say grabbing my books

We walk down the hall to our class

"So bree told me you ran off last night how come" he asks

"My little Cousin Jamie is here for Christmas and she wanted to see me" I say

"ah" he says

"you going to the Christmas dance" I ask

"No sure yet what about you" he asks

"same Bree wants me to go" I say

"you should" he says

"why I don't have a date" I say

"so" he says

"You two should go together" Bree says popping out of nowhere

"Really" Chase and I ask at the same time

"Yea it can be just as friends" she says

We both look at each other debating if we should or not

"Why not" we say

"OMG THIS IS AWESOME" bree says

"Look theres Ethan" I say

"hey ethan" Bree says running over to him

" nice work" Chase says as we walk into the class room

"why thank you" I say as we sit down

* * *

I want to give a shout out to BTRlover1122 and xxellabearxx for reviewing. I want to have Chase and Rose get eachother gifts so tell me what you want them to give to each other. The poll is up for Rose's dance out fits


	16. Dodge Ball and Ice

At lunch at sat with Adam Bree Chase and Leo

"So Rose you going to the dance with anyone" Leo asked trying to be cool

"Yes she is she's going with chase" she says

"you do know Chase can't dance" Leo says

"Shut it Leo" Chase growled

I let out a small giggle before pulling out my phone

Hows ur day sissypoo- Jennifer

Good u- Rose

"Who are talking to" Bree asks

"Tell you after" I say

"can I know" Chase asks

"yes" I say

"what about the man of your dreams can he know" Leo asks

"you mean Josh hutcherson, I'd Tell him anything" I say smirking

We all burst out laughing except for Leo who just pouts.

"I meant me" he says

"oh then no" I say

"fine then I don't want to know" he says

"okay im cool with that" I say

We finish our Lunch then head to class. Today Chase Bree Adam Leo and I had Gym. We changed into our gym uniforms then headed into the gym.

"LISTEN UP PUNKS TODAY WE'RE GOING TO PLAY DODGEBALL" principle Perry shouts at us

"Great" I mumble

"TEAMS ARE TRENT AND THE DINGOS AGAINST THE LOSERS" she yells

We all go to our sides of the gym and get ready.

"Don't worry Babe we'll go easy on you" Trent says to me

I bite my lip nervous and stand near Chase.

"Don't worry I wont let him near you" Chase says giving me a smile

"Thanks" I say smiling back

Once the game starts dodge balls start flying. After a few minutes Leo and some other kids got out. Soon there were five left. Adam Bree Chase Me and two other kids left.

"SCREW IT LETS GET THEM ALL" Trent yells before they whip dodge balls us

Ok im not going to lie im not bad a dodge ball but when all the football players are whipping balls at you as hard as the can lets say its not easy. I just dodged a ball when another came right at me. It was about to hit me in the face when I was pushed to the ground. I looked up to see Chase get hit in the face and fall to the ground.

"Oh my god Chase are you okay" I ask going over to him

"Yea im fine" he says getting up

"Uh Chase you nose is bleeding" Bree says walking over to us

"What" he says reaching up and touching his nose

When he looked at his hand he saw crimson red blood.

"Ugh Smith take him to the nurse" Perry says looking at us before turning away

We both walk out the gym and head to the nurse.

"So are you going to tell me now" Chase asks

"what do you mean" I ask

"who were you texting at lunch" he asks

"do you really want to know" I ask pulling out a tissue and handing it to him

"Yes and Thanks" he says

"your welcome" I say as we walk into the nurse's office

After the Nurse checks him over she gives him an ice pack and we leave.

"Tell me" he says

"fine" I say looking around

"you kids get back to class" a teacher says

"we are" we say

We start walking to the gym when Chase pulls me into the Janitor's closet.

"Jennifer's Home" I say smiling

"What that's great" he says hugging me

"I know" I say hugging back

"we better get back to gym" he says

Once the day ended I started to walk to the doors.

"want to walk together" Bree asks

"Sure" I say

"wait for me" Chase calls

"Run" Bree whispers

We take off out the doors and down the side walk laughing our heads off. We run for a few minutes the we start walking again

"what did you want to tell me earlier" she asks

"oh yea, Jennifer's home" I say jumping up and down

"OH MY GOD REALLY CAN I MEET HER" she asks jumping with me

"yea" I say

I jump again but slip on the ice. I almost fall when someone grabs my waist.

"Don't fall" I hear Chase says

"Shut up" I say

"I could've let you fall" he says

"Fine thank you" I say

* * *

**Hey Guys i hope you liked the new chapter i know i need to get to the dance i promise it will be soon next chapter will be longer. For the dance i need people to vote what outfit they want Rose to wear at the dance and let me know what you think Chase and Rose should get each other for Christmas. Bye for now dont forget to Favorite Follow review and vote the links are on my profile.**

_**XOXO**_

_**Rose **_


	17. Dance and Gifts

We walk to my house and I unlock the door

"Hey Jen come here" I say

"Coming" Jen says

"I can't believe I get to meet Jennifer Lawrence" Bree says

"yea Rose" Jennifer says walking to the room with Jamie

"OH MY GOD" Bree says

"bree clam down" chase says

"Jen these are my friends Bree and Chase" I say

"Hey" Jennifer says shaking their hands

"I'M JAMIE" Jamie says

"Oh yea, this is my baby cousin Jamie" I say picking her up

"Aw shes so cute" Bree says

"Tank you" Jamie says

"I'll go get Avery and James" Jen says

"Okay" I say

After a few minutes Avery and james come walking in

"Bree Chase I would like you to meet one of my best friends Avery and my brother's friend James" I say

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So James Avery Bree and Chase got along really well. Bree and I invited Avery and Jennifer to go shopping for dresses for the dance. After Bree and Chase left we all sat down and watched the Grinch.

"Aunt Kim had to go see one of her friends so she'll be gone for a few days" Jennifer says

"Okay" I say

For dinner we have Soup. Then the guys bring up the tree box

"UGH ITS HEAVY" Nathan yells

"suck it up butter cup" I say

Once they get it into the living room we start unpacking it.

"James you derp you have to spread the branches out first" Avery says

"oh right" he says

"lets go get the ornament" I say

Jennifer Jamie and I go downstairs and grab all the ornaments.

"what top are we putting on this year" Nathan asks

"don't know" I say fluffing out the tree

After a few hours all the lights and ornaments are up. So all we have to do is put the top on

"This one" Jamie says picking up the star that glows gold.

"Okay" I say

"Can I put it on" she asks

"Sure Jamie" I say

I lift her up but im to short so Nathan lifts me up

"Woah" I say

Jamie puts the star on then Nathan sets me down and I set Jamie down.

"we did a good job" Avery says standing back

"Yea we did" I say

"Where are the guys" Jennifer asks looking around

"I don't know" I say

"Do you know Jamie" Avery asks Jamie

"no" she says

"GO" I hear Nathan shout before I get hit in the back with a snowball

"NATHAN DAVID LAWRENCE I AM GOING TO KILL YOU" I scream

Jennifer Jamie Avery and I get out coats gloves and boots and before running outside and throwing snowballs for the rest of the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So what time do you want to go shopping tonight" Bree asks

"how about right after school" I say

"Okay" she says

~~~~~~~~`Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

After school Bree and I ran home to get Jennifer and Avery

"Nathan James be good we'll be back soon" Jen says

"ok bye" Nathan says

We head to the mall and start shopping.

"What about this one" Bree asks holding up a pink dress

"nah" I say

"Try this one on" Avery says holding up a black dress

"and this one" Bree says holding up a silver

"and this" Jennifer says holding up a green

"Bree you try this one on" I say holding up a purple dress

"and This" Avery says holding up a blue dress

"and this" Jennifer says holding up a white dress

After a few hours Bree and Avery pick out a red dress for me and Jennifer and I pick out a gold dress for Bree.

"Woah" we both says looking at each other

"you look awesome" Bree says

"So do you" I say

"are you guys saying Yes to the dress" Jennifer asks laughing

Bree and I look at each other and laugh

"YES" we both say

We buy the dress then go look at shoes. Bree get gold heels and I get silver. We head home around 8:30ish

~~~~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

So it's the day before the dance and I was at my locker getting ready for my next class.

"What color tie should I wear tomorrow night" Chase asks

"Well my Dress is Red so" I say

"Red tie" he asks

"Sure" I say

"And I have a really important question to ask" he says

"okay what" I ask

"What do you want for Christmas" he asks

"Chase you don't have to get my anything" I say

"Well I am" he says

"I don't know" I say

"you're so helpful" he says

"Well sorry" I say laughing

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's the day of the dance and Bree is over and we're getting ready for the dance.

"Hold still Rose" Jennifer says as she curls my hair

"Then stop pulling I say

_"_Sorry" she says

"Its okay" I say

"How do I look" Bree says coming out of the bathroom

"Amazing" I say

_"_So do you" She says

"Thanks" I say

Jennifer finished my hair and I put my shoes on.

"Looking good baby sis" she says

"Thanks" I say

"Guys time for pictures" My mom says walking in with a camera

We take some pictures before heading to Bree's house.

"You ready" I ask

"yep" Bree says

Then Adam Leo Ethan and Chase came downstairs.

"Woah" they say

"Thank you" Bree and I say

"are you sure you want to go with Chase" Leo asks me

"Back off Leo" Chase says walking over

"Pictures" Tasha says walking in

"You look great Bree" Ethan says

Tasha takes a bunch of pictures before we head out

"you look beautiful Rose" Chase says

"Thanks don't look too bad yourself" I say

We get to the dance and head in.

"hey look it Janelle" Bree says

"Be right back" I say to chase

"ok" he says

I walk over to Janelle and give her a hug

"Oh my god you look amazing" she says

"uh look in a mirror" I say

We talk for a bit before I walk back over to Chase. Before I get there Trent stops me

"Hey babe lets dance" he says

"Trent I have a date" I say trying to push past him

"Who" he aks

"Me" I hear Chase say

"This dork is your date" Trent asks

"Yes now go away" I say

He shoved past Chase and over to his friends

"Want to Dance" Chase asks

"love to" I say

We go out to the dance floor when a Wanted By Hunter Hayes starts playing. I smile shyly at Chase before we start dancing. The rest of the dance I spend dancing with my friends and Chase.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

I was out in the snow with Jamie making a snow man when I was picked up

"Hey Rose" Adam says

"Hey adam put me down" I say laughing

"Who this little person" he asks setting me down

"I'm Jamie" Jamie says

"She's my cousin" I say

"Aw can I help make a snowman" he asks

"sure wheres bree and Chase" I ask

"inside" he says

"okay be right back" I say

I walk inside and take off my boots.

"Hey guys" I say

"hey" Bree says

"What are you up to" Chase asks

"Jamie and I are making a snowman and Adam's helping" I say

"aw I want to help" Bree says

"okay come on" I say

After a few hours we made a snow man and two snow forts and have a snow ball fight. We went inside and sat down around the fire.

"you guys stay here I be right back" I say

I run up to my room and grab 3 gifts and go back downstairs,.

"Merry Christmas Guys" I say handing them each their gift.

"I want to open my first" adam says

He opens his gift to see the Movie Thor

"Aw I wanted this so bad thanks Rose" he says giving me a hug

"you're welcome adam" I say

Next bree opens her gift to see a new phone case and an autograph from Josh Hutcherson

"OMG THANK YOU" she says

Next Chase opens his gift to see a Guns N' Roses Cd and poster

"Woah this is awesome thanks Rose" he says hugging me

"you're welcome" I say

"close your eyes we need to go get your gifts" Bree says

I close my eyes and pull Jamie on my lap.

"open" they say

I open my eyes to see two boxes

"Think one is from me" adam says showing me the big box

"Jamie you want to help unwrap it" I ask

"Yea" she says running over to it and ripping the paper off

Inside there a huge Teddy bear.

"Aww thank adam" I say

"you're welcome" he says

"Mine next" Bree says handing me another box

Inside I see the new Taylor swift Perfume

"Thanks Bree" I say

"you're welome" she says

"Chase you're up" Adam says

Chase nervously pulls out a small box and hands it to me. I open it and see a gold heart shaped lock with and R on the front.

"Oh my Chase its beautiful" I say

"You really like it" he asks

"I love it" I say

"Chase put it on her" Bree says

"Um ok" he says

I lift up my hair and Chase puts the necklace around my neck.

"Thank you Chase" I say hugging him

* * *

**I hope you guys like that i spent all day writing it. i might post another Chapter today or tomorrow. I`m going to be posting a new story and i need OC for it so send them in. Happy New Year**

**Xoxo **

**Rosey**


	18. New Story

Hey Guys i know this isn't a new Chapter. I'm going to be posting a new Story called Spy of the lab but before i can i need people to send in OC's. If you are going to send an OC in you must include:

Name

What they look like

Age

personality

Important Information

Likes

Dislikes

and anything else you can think of that i should know. Also in New girl i will have Nathan Adam Avery Bree James Chase and Rose find out that they're bionic soon. I have i bit of writers block so i might not update for awhile but i'll try. If you have any tips for the story please dont be shy i love the help.

Heres the Summery for the New story

**Rose Morgan is Gallagher Academy's top student, but its not your average privet school its really a training school for spies. When the circle is after Rose and her friends she's sent to live with her aunt Abby and cousin Logan. Little does she know whats awaiting her in Welkerville. She meets the Bionics and falls for one how will this affect her spy life. Can she keep her little secret while trying to avoid getting killed.**

****_XOXO_

**_Rose_**


	19. Back to school

"Rose time to get up" Jennifer says

UGH School the place where dreams are smashed. Jamie and her parents left two weeks after Christmas along with Avery and James but Jennifer get to stay still august. Right now its may so i only have to put up with the hell hole for about a month. I rub my eyes and sit up

"jen can you drive me to school " I ask grabbing a pair of jeans

"Sure thing do you want me to pick up your friends too" she asks

"Let me text Bree and ask" I say

"okay I'm going for a quick shower" she says walking to her room

"Okay" I say

After I get dressed I send bree a quick text asking if they want a ride. After I finish my hair I see Bree Texted back saying sure. Before I went downstairs I put on the locket that Chase gave me. Once I got downstairs I grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and sat down at the counter

"Morning" Emily says

"Morning, Have you seen dad" I ask

"Yea he left earlier this morning he had to do something for work" she says

"And mom" I ask

"Sleeping she leaves at noon to go to New york for a few days" she says

"So its just You Jennifer Nathan and I" I ask

"Yea Nathan's still sleeping which is not new" she says

"Jennifer's Give Adam Bree Leo Chase and I a ride to school" I say

"how nice" she says as she wipes down the counter.

"So am I giving them a ride" Jennifer asks coming down the stairs

"Yea" I say

"Nice necklace" she says

"Oh thanks" I say

"ready" she asks

"give me a sec" i say

I toss my Iphone, song book, pen, my new book 13 reasons why, keys, headphones, and lipgloss in my bag before heading out with Jen. We pull up to the Davenport's House and I send Bree a text saying im here. Soon they all come out and hop in the car

"Hey Guys" I say

"Hey Rose hey Jennifer" Bree says

"So am I picking you guys up" Jen asks

"Um Sure" I say

"Okay" Bree says

"YEA" Adam says

"Okay" Chase says

"I don't want to walk so ok" Leo says

We pull up to the school a few minutes later and Head to our classes.

"Hey Dork" Principal Perry says pointing at Chase

"Yes" Chase says

"Theres a new kid in my office show him around" she says

"Ok, Later Rose" Chase says before walking out

"And you New girl" she says

"what" I say

"the cheerleaders want to talk to you" she says pointing at the gym

"About what" I ask

"I DON'T KNOW JUST GO" she says

"Fine" I mumble then I pick up my things and head to the gym

I head to the gym and see the cheerleaders

"Hey Rose" Heather Says

"Hey Heather" I say shifting my bag on my shoulder

"So we were wondering if you want to join the Cheer squad" Mackenzie asks

"Um I'll have to think about it" I say

"Okay Take your time" Mackenzie Says

"thanks" I say before walking out

"Hey Rose" Bree says

"Hey" I say

"What were you doing in the Gym" she asks

"Just talking to Heather and Mackenzie" I say

"the cheerleaders" she asks

"yea" I say

"Oh" she says

"I got to get back to class" I say

"same see you at lunch" she says

* * *

Hey Guys. IM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN MONTHS. I have been so busy with school and i haven't had any time or any inspiration for the story same with Spy of the Lab. But it is summer now so i will try and update more, it would be really helpful if you guys give me ideas what you want to happen in this story or spy of the lab. Thanks for reading

Xoxo

-Rosey


	20. Cast

Hey guys i thought i should Make a quick chapter to tell you what my characters look like

**Rose**-Liz Mace

**Nathan**- keegan allen-

**Avery**- Megan Mace

**James- **Brant Daugherty

**Amanda**- Rachel Mcadams

**Travis- **Bryce Johnson-

**Brittney**- Vanessa Ray

**Marissa**- Troian Bellisario

**Sabrina**- Janel Parrish

**Hailey**- Laura Marano

**Cameron-** Sean Faris

Also i am closing the poll on the 23 so Two days don't forget to vote if you haven't already. Thanks for reading

xoxo-Rose


	21. Big News

I was walking home with Adam and Chase listening to them about this new kid marcus

"Im just happy im not the new kid anymore" i say

"yea being the new kid SUCKS" adam says

"Marcus is really cool " Chase says

"He plays guitar" adam says

"Is he hot" i ask smiling

"you did not just ask me if he's 'hot'" chase says looking at me

"Yea but you wont tell me so Adam is he hot" i ask

"REALLY" chase yells

"YES" Adam says

"i've always found guitar players sexy" i say Smirking

I look over at Chase and he looks pissed.

" Jealous Chase" i ask innocently

"Me jealous no way" he asks

"Yea you are your ear get all red when your jealous" Adam says

"Awe Chase don't worry your still my little nerd" i say pinching his cheeks.

"Yea" Adam says rubbing his hair

"Im still hanging out with you tomorrow right" he says

"Yea Chase don't worry, Unless Marcus asks me out" i say smirking

"You're a brat" he says rolling his eyes at me

"But you love me" i say smiling

"Eh" he says

"Excuse" i say stopping and putting my hands on my hips

"I'm kidding" he says opening his arms for a hug

"You better be" i say pouting and walking into the hug

"GROUP HUG" Adam yells before joining in

"GET OFF" Chase says

"Come on i don't want to be late getting home" i say wiggling out of the hug

I start walking when Chase picks me up.

"PUT ME DOWN" i say

"Never" he says

He spins around and i laugh

"Put me down" i say

"But Rose" he says putting his face in my hair

"Come on i got to get home" i say

"Fine" he says

"Spin me around Chase" Adam says

"No" Chase says

"But why" Adam whines

"first you're too heavy and second i will only ever do that for Rose" Chase says

I laugh as we walk in front of my house.

" I've got to go" i say

"Pick you up tomorrow" Chase says

"Yep" i say before walking up the steps

"Bye Rose" Adam yells

"Bye Adam Bye Chase" i say before walking inside

"Rose honey come here" my mom says

"Okay" i say

I walk into the living room and see my mom Jennifer and my cousin Brittney

"Brit" I say hugging her

"hey Rose" she says hugging me back

"What are you doing here" i say

"I have big news" she says

"What" i ask sitting down

"Well... IM GETTING MARRIED" she yells jumping up and down

"OH MY GOD THAT AWESOME" We say

"And Rose you and Jennifer are going to be bridesmaids" she says

"AWESOME" we say

"Who's all going to be bridesmaids" Jen asks

"You two Sabrina, Marissa, and Hailey" she says

"When do you want to go look for dresses" i ask

"Well everyone is going to be in town on Saturday so then" she says

"Do you have your dress yet" Mum asks

"No Marissa is going to be here tonight and we going shopping tomorrow " she says

"When is the wedding" Jen asks

"August 24th" she says

"okay awesome" Jen says

"If you want you two can join us" Brit says

"I have school" i say

"I'll let you take the day off" Mum says

"Really thanks" i say

"so we're probally leaving around 10" she says

"Okay" we say

"I have to call Chase and tell him i wont be at school tomorrow" i say

"Is that your boyfriend" Brit asks

"WHAT NO" i say

"Is he cute" she asks

"yes Him and Rose look adorable together" Jen says

"Let me see what he looks like" she says

I pull out my phone and bring up and picture of my and Chase

"You two do look adorable together" she says

"Ugh" i say

"Invite him to the wedding as your date" she says

"Fine but as a friend date" i say

"Deal" she says

* * *

Hey guys i know after so long i put out a long chapter yay. i hope you guys like it

xoxo

Rosey

salsa shoes


	22. Vote for the ring and the dress

Hey Guys i hope you like the new chapter. I need some help picking out the dress for the wedding and the ring. The numbers in the poll are for the rings and the letters are for the dress. Please pick one letter and one Number.

If you do vote privet message me and you will get a sneak peek at the new chapter. Also i need 2 reviews to Continue the story Thanks for reading dont forget to vote now


	23. Shopping

I go up to my room and call chase. After 3 rings he picks up

"Hey Chase" i say

"hey Rose" he says sounding out of breath

"Is everything okay you sound out of breath" i say

"Yea are you ok" he asks his breathing returning to normal

"Oh yea i just wanted to let you that you wont need to worry about picking me up tomorrow" i say

"how come" he says sounding a little disapontied

"My cousin Brittney is down and she's taking me and jen shopping tomorrow" i say

"So are we still hanging out later or no" he asks

"Oh yea im just not going to be at school" i say

"Okay you can get me ice cream" he says and i hear Leo yell in the background

"what was that" i say

"leo being leo" he says

"Oh" i say

"SHIT LEO got to go Rose" he says

"By..."i say but chase hangs up

I look at my phone and set it down

"Rose come with me to pick up Marissa" brit whines

"noooo" i says

"Please i'll by you starbucks" she says

"fine" i say

We head to the airport and pick up Marissa who was in England.

"Marissa" Brit says running

"BRIT" Marissa says running

"I can't belive you're back" brit says

"I cant beilve you're getting married to Cameron" Marissa says

"I know he's perfect" she says

"ROSE" Marissa says

"hey" i say

She hugs me as tight as she can making the air leave my lungs

"Can't breath" i say

"Sorry" she says

"Lets go" i say

We head back to my place and i show Brit and Marissa their rooms. I go back to my room get ready for bed. In the morning i wake up to Jennifer Brittney and Marissa jumping on my bed

"MORNING" They say

"Go away" i say

"Your phone was buzzing its from...Chase you have a heart next to his name" Jen says holding my phone

"He put his own contact stuff im to Lazy to Change it and give me my phone" i say taking my phone out of her hands

Miss you today but see you after have fun with your sister and don't forget you're buying the ice cream-Chase

Miss you too can't wait for later you are so buying the Ice cream oh don't worry i will-Rosie

"AWE HE'S GOING TO MISS YOU" Brittney says

"Who is he" Marissa asks

"Rose's best friend and Soon to be boyfriend" Jen says

"AWE" Marissa says

"Cant i get out of bed before you start bugging me about Chase" i say

"get dressed we leave soon" Brittney says

When they leave i put on a pink top and a jean skirt. ( untitled_331/set?id=90438369)

"Lets go" I say walking out

"STARBUCKS TIME" Marissa yells

"Bye Mom Bye Dad" Jenifer and i say kissing their cheeks

"don't forget to say bye to your brother" Mom says

"BYE STUPID" we yell

"Bye wait HEY" he yells back

We all laugh and leave. We get in Brittney's car and head to a dress store

"I look Fat" Brittney says

"No you don't you can't look Fat" Jennifer says

"I don't care for how tight it is" Brittney says

"Then try on another" Marissa says

she walk back with the consultant to the dressing room. We've been shopping for about 3 and a half hours and Brittney hasn't found any dresses she likes.

"Jennifer when you get married you are going on say yes to the dress so you can bug the consultant" i say

"Okay" Jen says

We wait for about half an hour before Brittney comes out in the dress i picked out. She had the biggest smile on her face.

"Wow" we say

"I love it" she says

"you look beautiful" i say

"I feel beautiful" she says

"Can you see yourself getting married in this dress" Marissa asks

"Yes, yes i can" she says

"Well are you say yes to this dress" Jennifer asks

"Yes, Yes Im saying yes to the dress" she says

We all cheer and hug her. I look at my phone and see its 4:15

"Shit i have to go" i say

"Chase" Jen says

"Yep" i say

"i'll drop you off" Brittney says

"why i can just walk" i say

"i want to talk to you" she says

"alright" i say

We order the dress and leave the store. After Brittney drops Marissa and Jennifer off she follows my directions to the Davenport house.

"So whats with you and Chase" she asks

"We met on my first day of school and have been close ever since, he was the first person i told about Jen being my sister" i say

"awe from what your sister tells me he seems like a perfect fit for you and i don't just mean by dating. I can see you guys being close for a long time" she says

"thanks" i say

We pull up in the driveway and i pick up my bag.

"Bye Brit" i say hugging her

"have fun but not to much fun" she says

"I make no promises" i say walking to the door.

* * *

Im going try and follow some of the episodes but i'm not going to be doing them in order. the poll is now closed and im working on the outfits for the wedding. i just watched The Bionic 500 and it was AWESOME. i can't wait for Bionic Showdown! I need atleast three reviews to continue. Thanks for reading

XOXO

Rose


End file.
